A Perfect Dream
by seiyaferret
Summary: It all started with a dream.  A perfect one that I thought would have a happy ending.  Boy was I wrong…   Eventually GaaraXOC don't kill me k? Rated M for the first chapter at least.


Disclaimer: If you don't know by now I don't own Naruto like all the other fanfiction authors out there, I wish I did.

A/N: Okay I have been thinking about this story for a bit now. I'm not a Naruto expert, (far from it actually) so I'm sorry if this is waaaaaaay out of wack or character. I also hope I didn't take anyone's story line. I'm not stealing this story. There are too many Naruto fanfics out there for me to read all of them & make sure this is a one of a kind. It did come out of my head, so if it also came out of yours, you know what they say, great minds think alike. Take it as a compliment. Please R & R. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but be warned I cry easily, so no flames. I also suck at battle scenes, so there may not be that many. (Unless I get an awesome helper in that department.)

**A Perfect Dream**

**Chapter 1**

It all started with a dream. A perfect one that I thought would have a happy ending. Boy was I wrong…

First of all let me tell you a bit about myself. I'm a mature adult. Let's just say over 25 kay? I live by myself in a little house in the suburbs. My name is Shina Smith. I'm a bit Japanese, seeing as one of my grandparents came from Japan. Due to that fact, I am fluent in Japanese. I'm also fluent in several other languages, but I don't brag about it. I pick up languages like a moth is drawn to a flame. If only I could have done the same with friends or guys.

Yep you guessed it; I don't really have many friends. Oh sure I have hung out with co-workers at the Christmas party, but that's different and well, stressful, always having to be on your guard for the back-stabbing, brown nosers who want to look good in the boss' eyes. Sheesh, it sucks.

Now about the dream. It started a little over a month ago. It was a wonderful dream. It began with a man, a man calling out my name and holding out his hand. He was handsome with long black hair, a fine straight nose and a very muscular chest. I could never really see his face. It was always shrouded in shadows. He kept calling my name and telling me how beautiful I was. I would reach for his hand and then, I would wake up.

Every night for over a month it was the same, except for last night. Last night I guess I must have forgotten to set my alarm, because when I reached for his hand I actually made it. Only it wasn't the warm hand I had been expecting. Once I touched it, the cold clammy hand closed roughly. The next thing I new I was pulled from my dream into a nightmare. A nightmare that no woman should ever have to endure.

I awoke to my hands and feet being tied to stakes. "What the hell is going on? Let me go!" I began struggling to get away. I kicked and tried to pull my hands away. All that got me was a backhand to my face. I was trying desperately not to cry. "What do you want with me?"

I got my answer. He came into sight, the man from my dreams. "I'm still dreaming right?" He looked nothing like I imagined. Yes his hair was black, and he had a straight nose, but that was it. He had fangs and a very pale vampire-like skin. His eyes were like a snake. I was terrified. "You are not dreaming. This is very much real." He sneered.

"What are you going to do to me?"

I got my answer when he took what I thought was a knife and began slicing off my close not caring if he got me in the process. I began to scream. I realized what he was going to do.

"Shut up girl." I received another hit to my face.

I stopped screaming and pleaded quietly for him not to kill me. To do what ever he wanted but not to kill me. Once my clothes were torn to shreds, he did what he was after. I did the only thing I could do. I retreated into my own mind. If I just kept still it would be over in a minute.

Vaguely I heard some one say, something to him. Something about having to hurry or they'd be caught. For some reason they feared being caught. A snap in the distance was heard, then he grunted, stood up and said "Let's go."

"Master what about the girl?"

"Leave her to the wolves. She is not of this world, therefore of no consequence. I only needed to test out the jutsu." With that they were gone. Leaving me tied up naked, bruised and bleeding. I was left to die. What more was there of me. What was there for me except death. I was now waiting for it, hoping it would hurry to claim me. I gave up and let the blackness take me.

I was awoken by someone untying my hands and feet. I had a blanket thrown over me as well. My entire body felt like it was on fire. My left eye was swollen shut from the blow earlier.

"Who is she Sakura?" whispered someone.

"I don't know. But we should keep quiet and stay alert. There could be more Sound-nin's around." Said the girl.

"Right."

The girl looked down at me with concern and noticed me looking at her. "Oh you're awake.

I only kept staring. I had never seen anyone with solid pink hair before. I winced as she touched my face. "Here let me heal you."

A warmth entered my body where her hand lay. I immediately felt the swelling decrease. "That should take care of the cuts and the swelling. I can't believe that someone would do this to a young woman. I mean really, what was their goal in leaving you here tied up?"

Something told me that this girl was still an innocent. Sure she may have seen death, but she was still untouched. I didn't want to soil her, so I gathered up my courage, grabbed the blanket tighter around me and began to stand up to leave.

"Hey where are you going?" asked the shocked pink headed girl.

"Home." was all I said. I took one step and a man with silver hair appeared out of nowhere in front of me. I had too much. I promptly fainted.

"Kakashi, you scared her! You perv.!" Yelled Naruto.

"If we are going to complete our mission then we need to get going." replied Kakashi.

"But what about the girl?" asked Sakura.

"We take her to Suna. It's on the way to our destination."

"What about the sound nin we saw?" asked Sakura.

"They were headed out, and fast. What ever they came for they either got or will be back to get. I sent a message to the Hokage."

Kakashi gathered up the limp unknown girl and they headed off to Suna.


End file.
